Kaihun Drabble
by riz-l
Summary: Sweet Drabble About Kaihun. Sehun. Jongin. GS for Sehun
1. Chapter 1

Kaihun Drabble I

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG

TING TONG

.

.

Sehun mendengus sebal. Siapa orang gila yang nekat datang ke apartemennya malam malam di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini?

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

.

"Jongin..."

Orang gila itu, Jongin, kekasihnya.

"Ap..apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun memperhatikan kekasihnya dari atas sampai bawah. "Ya Tuhan! Kau basah kuyup. Bagaimana bisa?"

Jongin tersenyum kecut, "Bolehkah aku masuk dulu? Di sini dingin sekali "

Pertanyaan Jongin menyadarkan Sehun. Gadis cantik itu terlalu terkejut hingga lupa mempersilahkan sang kekasih untuk masuk.

" Ya, ya. Masuklah. Mandi dan lekas ganti pakaianmu, aku tak mau kau sakit "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuat teh hangat sambil menunggu Jongin selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil menandakan bahwa hatinya sedang diliputi kebahagiaan. Hei siapa yang tidak bahagia jika akhirnya pujaan hatimu datang setelah hampir seminghu tidak bertemu?

.

.

KRIEET

.

.

Terdengar bunyi decitan kursi, membuat Sehun menoleh. Dilihatnya Jongin tengah duduk sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau sudah selesai? Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang membuatkan teh hangat untukmu"

Jongin mengangguk kecil dan balas tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau nekat sekali sih, sudah tau hujan lebat begini. Nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?", omel Sehun

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia paling suka dengan Sehun yang menghawatirkannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Pearl. Kau tak suka aku datang? ", jawab Jongin

" Bu,, bukan begitu. Kau bisa datang lain kali. Perhatikan kesehatanmu ", jawab Sehun gugup.

Jongin tersenyum. Lantas ia berdiri menghampiri kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GREEPP

.

.

.

Jongin memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya membuat teh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wajah cantiknya memerah hingga ke telinga. Perlakuan Jongin selau membuatnya seperti ini.

Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun menghadapnya. Ditatapnya wajah cantik itu dengan sayang, " Aku sangat merindukanmu, Pearl "

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, ditatap seperti itu membuatnya malu. "Nado, aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Prince "

Jongin mengangkat dagu kekasihnya agar wajah cantik itu menghadapnya. Maniknya menyelam jauh ke dalam manik mata sang kekasih. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Pearl...",

"Y..Ya.."

" Ayo kita menikah..."

.

.

.

.

"APA?"

.

.

.

.

CUP

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Kaihun Drabble II

.

.

.

Sequel from Chapter I

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pearl...",

"Y..Ya.."

" Ayo kita menikah..."

.

.

.

.

"APA?"

.

.

.

.

CUP

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Jongin menangkup kedua pipi gadis itu dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Menyampaikan betapa ia sangat merindukan gadis cantik yang selalu setia di sampingnya selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

.

.

.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciumannya dengan Sehun. Menekan punggung gadis itu agar semakin dekat dengannya. Sehun yang masih terkejut, refleks menutup matanya dan mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongin. Membalas setiap ciuman laki laki yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

.

.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga Jongin merasa kekasihnya sudah kelelahan dan ia segera melepaskan tautan mereka.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Jongin suka Sehun yang selalu malu malu. Lima tahun bersama sikap itu tidak hilang rupanya.

.

.

.

"So, apa jawabanmu, Pearl?"

Sehun menunduk malu. Lamaran Jongin terlalu tiba tiba untuknya.

"Hunnaa...", tanya Jongin lagi

.

.

.

Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Kemudian ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin.

" Tanpa bertanya kau sudah tau apa jawabanku, Prince. Terlebih perjodohan yang dilakukan orangtua kita tak mungkin membiarkanku untuk menolakmu "

.

.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala gadis itu. " Jadi, kau menerimaku karena perjodohan itu, hmmm? "

.

.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeleng cepat. " Ani, tentu saja tidak. Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu, Prince. Kau tau betapa senangnya aku ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang dijodohkan denganku adalah kau? "

.

" Benarkah? ", tanya Jongin yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum dan kembali membawa Sehun ke pelukannya. Membelai kepala gadis itu sayang.

.

.

" Aku, aku bersyukur. Karena perjodohan itu memuluskan langkahku untuk menjadikamu milikku, Pearl ", Jongin berkata sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun

.

.

Sehun tersenyum dan semakin menyamankan pelukannya pada Jongin.

.

.

" Jonginaa,,, kapan kau akan menemui eomma dan appa? ", tanyanya pada Jongin

.

.

" Aku sudah melakukannya "

.

.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin bingung.

" Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? "

Jongin tersenyum, dicubitnya hidung bangir sang kekasih.

" Kau tidak perlu tahu. Oh,, kita akan menikah minggu depan, Pearl ".

Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Terkejut dengan jawaban Jongin.

" AAPAA? Ke,, kenapa cepat sekali. Program spesialisku belum selesai Jongin "

" Ssstttt... Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Aku tau kau ingin melanjutkan studimu di London. Kebetulan aboeji memintaku mengurus perusahaan yang ada di London. Kita akan pindah ke London setelah menikah nanti ", Jelas Jongin

.

.

Sehun terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Jongin. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Tapi, hal mengejutkan ini membuatnya benar benar bahagia.

.

.

" Prince... Sungguh? Kkau telah menyiapkan semuanya? ", Sehun mulai menitikkan airmata bahagia.

Jongin mengangguk. Diusapnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih gadis cantiknya.

" Terima Kasih. Aku sangat bahagia. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Prince "

Jongin menggeleng. " Ani. Akulah yang berterima kasih. Terima kasih untuk selalu berada di sampingku. Selalu sabar menghadapiku yang terkadang tak pernah punya waktu untukmu. Terima kasih, Pearl. Aku mencintaimu "

" Nado. Aku juga mencintaimu "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun berani memulai. Sedikit berjinjit hingga ia bisa meraih bibir kekasihnya. Memeberinya ciuman lembut sebagai tanda terima kasih dan betapa ia sangat mencintai lelaki itu.

.

.

Jongin terkejut. Namun, tak lama ia menyeringai. Saat Sehun hendak melepaskan tautan mereka, ia menahan pinggang gadis itu dan malah semakin mendekatkan Sehun padanya. Sehunpun akhirnya menyerah. Ia hanya bisa menutup mata dan menikmati apa yang dilakukan Jongin. Kekeke,,, kau tak bisa lepas nyonya Kim...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, hai...

Fluff banget ya x). Entah kenapa saya suka sekali cerita yg fluff fluff gitu. Sebenernya saya bermaksud membuat chapter kedua ini dengan cerita yang berbeda karena saya yakin semuanya juga tahu apa jawaban Sehun kan? Tapi, sebagai rasa terima kasih pada reader reader baik hati yang sudah mau meninggalkan reviewnya, saya putuskan untuk membuat lanjutannya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :) Saya juga minta maaf kalau banyak typo yang bertebaran.

.

.

And.

.

.

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
